


Take Me Home

by a_horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry AU. Army!(ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Harry didn't quite understand why Niall did it. They had everything. Great jobs. A nice flat. Amazing friends. And most importantly, each other. They were on top of the world. Harry didn't understand how Niall still felt empty inside. He also didn't understand why Niall had to join the army to fill that void.

It's been 10 months since Niall left. 10 months since Harry, or anyone else, last saw Niall's smiling face. 10 months since Harry has told his boyfriend "I love you". 10 months is a long time to be apart from the one you love.

"Cheer up Haz, he will be home in no time and realize how much he missed your stupid face and will never leave you, or us, again" Louis tried to explain to Harry, who was still sulking around his and Niall's flat.

"You just don't get it Lou. Why wasn't I enough for him to stay? This is my fault. The army is serious. Who says he even comes back in one piece" Harry cried again over this topic.

Louis rushed to Harry and wrapped him in a comforting hug, "shh Harry, it's okay. He loves you more than anything, you know that. He just needed to do this for him. You know how Niall is. The little guy is probably dancing around his camp as we speak".

"Thanks Lou. Well, I have to head out for work" said Harry as he put on his converse.

"I still don't understand why you quit your job at the school to work at a grocery store…a grocery store Harry, really? You were such a badass kindergarden teacher, now you check out their parents groceries" laughed Louis.

"Niall and I met at the school, you know that. Being new teachers and all. I just can't sit in the staff room alone because I expect him to come barging in. I can't get through a lesson without a student bringing up a time Niall waltzed into my class asking for something ridiculous. I just can't. That's how we met. Damn it Louis. I can't do this. I need him to come home!" cried Harry.

"I'm alway here for you Har. I miss him too. But don't worry, Niall will be home in no time. He only signed up for a year right? Look how far you've made it. There isn't much longer to wait" Louis said as he embraced Harry in another hug.

"I love you, Louis" Harry said as they both stepped out of the flat and into the chilly London weather. "I'll catch ya later".

xXx

Working as a cashier in a grocery store had it's perks, believe it or not. Once you start working, you start to get familiar with the customers. You start to become friends them and with the other employees. You just get used to it. It's not the ideal job, but it worked. 

"Hey Harry, how are you today?" asked Harry's regular, and new friend, Zayn.

"You know how it is" Harry shrugged, "how are you" he asked his friend with with a smile.

"Things are really good. Liam and I just finished unpacking in our new flat. You and Louis are invited to the house-warming. It would mean a lot if you guys came" smiled Zayn. 

Harry loved hearing Zayn talk about Liam. Even if it was only for 2 seconds, the smile on Zayn's face was always worth it. 

"Yeah man, we will totally be there. Maybe when Niall comes back, we can all grab a coffee or dinner. All 5 of us can" suggested Harry.

Zayn looked over Harry's shoulder, smirked, and said "I'll make a reservation for next week then". 

Harry raised an eyebrow and finished ringing through all of Zayn's items when he heard clapping behind him. It was faint at first but it got louder and louder, coming towards him and his till. Harry shot Zayn a questioning look when Zayn, too, started clapping. Harry turned around and couldn't believe what was happening.

There he was. The love of Harry's life, clad in an army uniform, bags in hand, walking towards Harry. Not caring that all eyes were on them, Harry backed away from his till and leapt towards Niall. 

Dropping his bags at the right moment, Niall caught Harry, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Niall's waist and wasted no time planting his lips on Niall's.

"Hi baby" Niall murmured against Harry mouth. 

"Don't you ever leave me again. I swear to God, Niall Horan. I am going to follow you next time. I should have followed you this-" Harry tried to finish saying but was cut off by a pair of lips he had grown to miss so much.

"I love you kitten, i'm home now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Niall pressed against Harry's lips. 

"I love you too" Harry whispered as he untangled his legs from Niall's waist. They stood standing there hugging each other until the claps died down.

They stayed soaking in each other until Niall whispered "take me home".


End file.
